


[ART] Rough Magic

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magical Bondage, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Happy birthday, birdsofshore, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️





	[ART] Rough Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678267) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 

> Happy birthday, birdsofshore, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️


End file.
